


Flashback

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: These two were made for each other. It’s just taking them a wee while to realize it but hey, at least their bodies know it ;-)





	Flashback

 

Changmin is seated on Yunho’s couch in his inner office, flipping through a magazine when he hears someone entering. Looking up, he finds Yunho’s long time secretary depositing a fruit bowl at the edge of the man’s desk, just within his reach, before unloading a stack of papers she’d also been carrying right in front of him. It’s the usual morning routine that Changmin has come to know, and one that he’s been sharing in lately as Yunho insists on bringing him to work. Why? The young supermodel has no answer for it, but he has no complaints either for he rather enjoys watching the older man at work. 

In fact, Changmin enjoys Yunho a little too much.

In every aspect.

Intellectually, the man challenges him like no other. If Changmin comments on something, Yunho questions it, forcing the teenager to explain his thoughts and sometimes even his thought process in its entirety. Rather than choosing not to comment because of this, Changmin becomes more confident and more vocal as he seeks to turn the much older man towards his point of view. Whenever Yunho concedes on any point, the teenager sees it as a victory, and readies himself for the next round of battle. Their discussions are stimulating to both the mind and body, for there has been many a time where the Jung mogul has cheated, choosing instead to distract his very insatiable teen.

The man’s salacious nature complements Changmin’s prurient one. 

A virgin no more thanks to this very man, Jung Yunho appears to have awoken the beast within him. 

Changmin doesn’t question why he always seems to want to fuck. 

He just does.

And it’s only Yunho of course.

Away from the man, he might as well be the asexual prude people seem to think he is. Cold, haughty, and aloof. He even maintains this facade in public to an extent, cooly meeting Yunho’s lips with mere pecks rather than devouring the man’s mouth as he really wants. 

However one heated gaze from Yunho, and the teenager will be instantly devising ways to get out of whatever public space they happen to be in to commandeer the Jung tycoon into the closest private space he can manage.

At first, he figures perhaps it’s because he doesn’t see the man often enough and isn’t used to his overwhelming presence. 

That was five months ago.

He no longer has that excuse, for Yunho even follows him on his week-long shoots in Japan without being asked. For a couple who aren’t even married yet, they sure as hell behave like a married couple.

Out of a healthy curiosity and a sense of self-preservation to some extent, Changmin had even gone way past talking to Jaejoong and straight into watching _interesting_ videos on how to please his much older lover. Willing to do anything and everything and not at all afraid of a little pain, their bedroom is Changmin’s sanctuary where he can be whatever he wants, and Yunho will take him as he is. 

Eyes crossing slightly at the memory of the previous night, Changmin uncrosses his legs to ease the ache in his balls as he comes back to the present, watching the back of Mrs Lee who is still speaking to his fiancé. 

The conversation is quiet and mostly one-sided, and from his vantage point, Changmin can see why.

His fiancé is more interested in digging through the fruit bowl than listening to his secretary.

The teenager bites his lip, trying to hide the smile threatening to break forth at the furrow in Yunho’s brow and the growing pout on the older man’s lips as his mouth materializes his dissatisfaction. 

“Sir, is there something wrong?”

“Where are the strawberries?”

“Strawberries, sir?” Mrs Lee replies, trying to hide her own smile as her boss looks like a five year old, his pout deepening as he finds the fruit bowl wanting. 

“Yes, you know that little red fruit that looks like a heart?” Yunho replies grumpily as a couple of grapes roll out of the bowl, and across his desk, from his fruitless digging. He doesn’t even bother to catch two more that roll out the edge-side of the desk, straight down into the thick carpet.

“It’s out of season, sir.”

Yunho huffs at that, knowing full well that’s the same thing she said to him yesterday, and the day before that. The urge to reprimand her and point out that he is darn sure it’s spring somewhere else in the world and he isn’t paying her a fuckload to give him the same useless answer three days in a row, is on the tip of his tongue. However, he tamps the urge for they are in the middle of a very complicated takeover and she has better things to do than make sure he has strawberries.

His eyes slide over to the couch, meeting Changmin’s amused eyes, and his pout flattens out.

This is something his wife should be doing, isn’t it?

Yunho shakes off the thought the second it enters his mind.

Changmin isn’t his wife yet.

—

“Yes, you heard me right. I don’t care how you do it, and I don’t care what it costs. Import those ridiculously expensive Japanese strawberries if you have to, but make sure you deliver between 250-500 grams of strawberries each day. I’ve already spoken to his secretary who will receive the delivery. Monday to Friday, at seven in the morning. Make sure you taste your produce, because if I hear one complaint about the delivery, I’m finding another fruit grocer and you can kiss the one million won retainer goodbye.”

The supermodel frowns as the man on the phone practically stumbles over his words as he rapidly assures and promises. It’s not like Changmin is asking for the world. He’s simply asking the man to do his job, and paying rather handsomely for it. He leans back in the town car, cradling the phone as he digs through his duffle to make sure he’s packed everything he needs as the man continues to prattle on his assurances, his mind drifting to Yunho’s disappointment that morning.

And he finds that he really doesn’t like the man being disappointed especially over something so small. The urge to berate Mrs Lee later had been strong, but Shim Changmin knows his place, and he will not interfere with the old man’s workplace. The secretary has a role, and it definitely doesn’t extend to the contents of her boss’ fruit bowl. 

“It’s settled then?” Changmin asks curtly, not waiting for a response before he continues, cutting off the grocer. “I’ll expect the first delivery next Monday then. No need for this week because we’re flying to Japan this afternoon. Goodbye.”

xoxx

Changmin storms into the apartment, not caring that the door almost slams shut into the face of an equally irate Jung Yunho, now made even more annoyed because of it.

“Shim Changmin.”

The teenager whirls around, eyes flashing angrily, his entire body tense and ready for a fight. He’s had enough of Yunho’s overbearing behaviour. What the hell was he supposed to have done? Toss his drink in the man’s face? That would have gone down well, now wouldn’t it? Supermodel nobody being unforgivably rude to some Japanese mogul. Yes, that would’ve gone down real fucking well. Changmin is a fucking nobody where everyone else’s plus ones are either somebody, or the spouse. In a roomful of powerful men and women, Changmin is the smallest of the smallest fish there. In fact, he’s probably fucking plankton. He didn’t want to go, but Yunho had insisted, and being the good and biddable future “trophy wife”, the supermodel decided to play his part. And he played it damn fucking well till some bastard riled Yunho up enough to have the man throw convention into the face of everyone and drag his affianced away before dinner had even been served.

And he says as much to his dumb fuck of a fiancé before he turns to storm into the bedroom of their Japanese apartment, and slamming the door shut, locking it with a grim smile of satisfaction.

“Changmin.”

“It’s over, old man. I can’t live like this. You’re insane.” With every word, Changmin’s heart shatters a little, but he ignores it. He ignores it as if his life depended on it.

“Get away from the door, sweetheart.”

Changmin blinks at the endearment, body cooperating with Yunho’s order despite his anger because there’s just something in his voice that—

The yelp of fear is real as the door explodes inwards.

The teenager looks around for an escape, but he knows there is none. 

“Over are we?” The question is quiet. Emotionless. “What did he offer you, pretty baby? I’ll double it.”

Biting his lip, Changmin decides to stand his ground despite his heart pounding so hard he can practically feel it reverberating around the room, and he is deaf to everything, including Yunho’s words. He can see the man’s lips moving, but not the words. For it to come to this. Is this how it’s going to end? Yunho’s insane jealousy is going to end them both before they’ve even started. It’s happened before of course, but not like this.

Changmin’s eyes dart to the ruined door and then back to the virile male before him. His gaze roams over Yunho’s expressionless face, memorizing each feature, wondering if this will truly be the end of them. Yunho’s bouts of possessiveness have happened before but this time, the man had barely even touched him.

“Tell me how much he offered you, Changmin. I’ll double it.”

The teenager shakes his head, his eyes filling with ire when his brain finally computes as to what Yunho is saying. 

“I am not a whore,” Changmin’s voice is gritty, barely holding his temper in check. This is too fucking much. His mind whirls back to their first meeting, remembering Yunho’s words to Jaejoong. Now look who’s turning this into a fucking bad k-drama? The only person being a melodramatic asshole is the only person he knows named Jung.

“Really? Your behavior says different. Ten minutes with him and you’re now telling me we’re over? What am I supposed to think?”

“You’re fucking insane.” 

“Am I?” A muscle slides in Yunho’s jaw. His eyes are so dark with anger and some other unnamed emotion that they’re pitch black. “That man has always wanted everything I want or have, and besting me has been his lifelong goal.”

“You give yourself too much credit,” comes the incredulous response as Changmin finally realizes what this is about. “Why the fuck would you care about what he wants? I’m guessing he’s never beaten you before so why the hell are you upset when you’ve always won? How do you even know he wants what you have when it looked like the two of you haven’t even seen each other in a long time?”

_Because I saw the way he looked at you…_

Yunho grits his teeth, his jaw hurting with how hard he is clenching. He is trying to calm down, because he is too close to losing control and tossing Changmin on the bed and reminding him to whom he belongs. He is not gone enough to do that though. Something like that, they will never recover from. He needs to regain control of himself before it’s too late. He needs to drive away that red haze clouding his vision. 

The still seventeen year old supermodel stares at the older man warily, too heartsick and disappointed to be anything else but that. No longer angry, but still afraid of what Yunho might do, the teenager takes a step back.

“Why, Yunho?” 

_Because your name is still Shim…_

Yunho’s hands are fists by his side, clenching and unclenching, his entire body is so tense. The fact that a mere almost-eighteen year old boy has him practically by the balls is almost laughable. If only Changmin knew how much power he has, Yunho will make it his lifelong goal never to let the teenager find out.

_Never say never…_

“Are you leaving me?” 

Changmin was expecting many things, though most were centered around some form or other of, to put it mildly, very rough sex, but that question was definitely not one of them. 

“Do you want me to leave you?”

“You don’t get to ask that. You said we’re over. I’m clarifying.”

A muscle ticks in Changmin’s jaw as he stares at the inscrutable features of the man before him. Living with the man for the last four months, the teenager knows his ways and habits. Yunho is actually a rather easygoing man despite his sometimes dictatorial ways. He will never tolerate disrespect from Changmin or anyone else in public, but in private, Changmin has come to learn that the old man has a very amiable personality. Tolerant too, and extremely patient. The teenager will give him that, for he has provoked the older man many a time just to see how far he can push him, and Yunho has always treated him with patience, and sometimes, even amusement at his transparent attempts to gain a semblance of dominance in their relationship. 

Always cautious despite this need to push, Changmin doesn’t push too hard, but he does push in everything except making Yunho jealous on purpose. He isn’t that type of person, and has never been inclined towards pettiness of that sort. He wants Yunho, and only Yunho. His interactions with anyone else male or female is so bland that the accusation of being asexual has been bandied around on more than one occasion and he honestly doesn’t give a fuck about it. Yunho’s overreactions on several occasions has always been because of someone else’s attention on him rather than Changmin’s attention on them.

Today, he has done nothing out of the ordinary once again. All he did was mingle and talk, just as he would at any other event. He did notice the man getting a little too close to him, but then the Japanese men were always a little more into skinship and he didn’t think anything of it. The man had a quiet voice so Changmin had to lean in on more than one occasion to hear the guy but that was it. The man was in the process of leaning in to whisper something else when all hell broke lose. 

A whisper he never actually got to hear because in the next moment, Yunho is there, practically ripping his arm out of its socket and half dragging him away in front of everyone watching.

He remembers another similar occasion on the very first day they met. Yunho was already showing his ridiculous possessiveness, and really, what has Changmin ever done to cause him to question it?

_He bought you, remember? Have you shown him anything to cause him to believe you cannot be bought by another?_

Changmin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to the blank features of his lover.

_Does he even care?_

The teenager opens his eyes, feeling older than he is as he takes another deep breath. He is no longer truly afraid nor angry.

Disappointed, yes.

Sad, maybe.

With a strange feeling like he has nothing more to lose since he never really had anything in the first place, he decides to push for what might be the last time.

And it hurts more than he cares to admit.

“I think you shouldn’t sleep here tonight.” Changmin is relieved his voice comes out stronger than he feels. 

Yunho expression remains impassive, giving nothing away of his thoughts, his eyes shuttered.

His bravado wavers a little, but the teenager decides to keep going. “I know why you’re angry, but the anger is misdirected and I don’t want to sleep in fear.”

Yunho’s heart clenches at the quiet words. Changmin is no longer looking at him, looking down at the floor instead, but the teenager is still standing tall and resolute, and the Jung magnate cannot help but feel a twinge of pride. 

He knows full well he more than deserves to be kicked out of his own bedroom after the number he just pulled on the door. Changmin’s vocalization of his fear though is what ends any and all of Yunho’s belligerence.

“If I go, will you promise me something?”

Changmin looks up, his dark eyes gleaming in the light, the sheen of tears is barely there, but it can be seen.

“What is it?”

“Promise me you won’t leave.”

_Why do you care?_

_Because I cannot lose you…_

xoxx

Changmin bolts upright, confused and disoriented, he turns to find the bed empty. Eyes scanning the room, it lights on the broken door and all the memories come surging back.

Frowning at the memories, he wonders what to do, laying back on his pillow, only to hear a crinkle of paper.

Slipping his hand underneath the pillow, he pulls out a sheet of paper with Yunho’s handwriting on it.

**_I’m sorry about last night. I know I left before you gave me your promise, but I couldn’t stay. I’m in my office as I’ve got a couple of meetings this morning. I know you’re an early riser despite whatever time you go to bed, so if you are staying, please come by the office and see me and we’ll talk there so you feel safe. If you’re leaving…_ **

Changmin stares at the paper, because there is a giant ink blot right there, as if Yunho’s pen was arrested and he couldn’t continue writing. He knows there are words after the giant blot, but he doesn’t need to read it.

“Stupid man,” Changmin mutters, crumpling up the paper into a ball and throwing it into the waste basket. “Stupid, stupid, man.”

—

Yunho’s Japanese secretary isn’t used to Shim Changmin. She’s barely used to her boss himself, all hot alpha male specimen that he is.

Oddly, she doesn’t think his boyfriend or fiancé or whatever it is they’re calling the supermodel is even remotely submissive, to counter the dominance of the older male. In fact, as the gorgeous supermodel stares her down, practically daring her to deny him entry, she thinks the barely legal teenager has enough spark in him to set her boss on fire should he so wish it.

She is aware of the gossip that morning after the spectacular exit her boss had made the previous night. Everyone who is anyone is talking about it. The normally easygoing South Korean tycoon had lost his cool at one of his Japanese counterparts flirting with his affianced and had dragged the teenager out into the night without so much as a goodbye to anyone.

The rudeness is forgivable considering the circumstances and who he is, but the true fireworks are yet to come.

That Japanese businessman is currently in her boss’ office, without an appointment of course, and she may have forgotten to tell the tall young model stalking into the den of eastern dragons.

—

Changmin enters and stops short. He knows Yunho hasn’t noticed him, the older man’s attention fully on the Japanese man from the previous night. There seems to be some sort of staring contest going on, and he’s not sure who is winning. Are they silently measuring their cocks or what? 

The supermodel snorts derisively at the thought, the sound loud enough in the silent room to draw both men’s attention. 

The Japanese businessman stands instantly, the pleasure on his face unmistakable. 

Yunho on the other hand, remains seated.

“Chami-chan how did you know I would be here?”

Changmin is always a stickler for propriety, especially considering his upcoming role as Jung Yunho’s spouse. However, the Japanese businessman has just crossed the line.

Ignoring the greeting and the man, Changmin decides to act the spoiled lover.

His eyes meet Yunho’s, and he quirks an eyebrow at the older man whose only reply is a tiny tug of his lips that lift the corner of his mouth.

That is all the encouragement that Changmin needs as he drops gently into Yunho’s waiting lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, he presses a kiss against his mouth.

A kiss that turns carnal as the teenager coaxes Yunho’s mouth open and slips him his tongue. Not expecting it, but appreciating it all the same, Yunho returns in kind, and the moan the usually vocal Changmin lets out as he suckles on his lover’s tongue is not at all out of character.

Someone clears their throat.

Once.

Twice.

The third time, Changmin pulls away with a huff, lips rosy and slick with his spit and Yunho’s, he turns to glare belligerently at the bemused Japanese businessman. Yunho’s chuckle is low as he slips a possessive had around the teenager’s slim waist.

“Yes?”

“Good morning to you too, little Chami.”

Changmin eyes the man up and down. He’s not even close to six feet. Maybe five feet ten if he’s being generous. The man sure has some nerve. He doesn’t even bother replying, letting his eyes do the talking, and the man’s bemusement turns to annoyance.

“I have business to speak about. Perhaps you could return later when we are done.”

“No,” Changmin replies sullenly, wrapping his arms tighter around his fiancé. “Yunho told me he had two meetings and he’d be done by now. I’m not waiting anymore since I’ve been waiting all morning.” The last is said with a hint of lover-like impatience, as if annoyed to be thwarted from his mid-morning romp.

“I—“ 

“That’s alright. We can talk here. I trust, Changmin,” Yunho cuts in with no preamble, leaving the Japanese businessman no choice.

Changmin hides a smirk as the man’s eyes flash with irritation but he doesn’t gainsay Yunho. The teenager turns his hot wet mouth against Yunho’s ear.

“Let’s see how long before you kick him out,” Changmin whispers, licking up the curve of the older man’s ear.

“Behave, Changmin,” Yunho murmurs, just loud enough for their audience of one to hear the one-sided reply.

The man’s face is stony, a complete turnaround from the earlier greeting for Changmin, but he cannot afford to leave just yet. Overnight, his fortune has turned and unfortunately, he needs Yunho’s help. 

What Changmin hears is not at all a reprimand or a warning.

He hears an invitation.

His lover of over four months, the teenager is a very quick study and he knows what Yunho likes.

“I know what you wanted to do to me last night.”

Yunho’s expression doesn’t change as he listens to Fuku with one ear, and the incorrigible teenager with the other.

Changmin’s voice is low and deliciously husky, his cock already hard in his tight stovepipe jeans, trapped as it is, he wants Yunho to feel the same pain. 

“You wanted to lay claim on me, didn’t you? If you could fuck me in front of everyone, you probably would. Rutting into me like an animal, how did you want to take me, old man? From behind, gripping my ass as you thrust into me over and over again with everyone seeing my cock bouncing every time you slammed into me. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Fucking me so hard that I come without you even touching my cock, and I come so hard that my cum shoots out past my body and paints the despicable audience watching. Wouldn’t you like that? Everyone will know I’m yours then.”

Yunho clears his throat, blinking owlishly at Fuku who pauses, looking at him oddly, before shifting his gaze to the teenager whose mouth is practically fused to Yunho’s ear, not paying anyone else any attention whatsoever. The man frowns, but continues speaking when Yunho doesn’t say anything.

Changmin hums in the back of his throat, the sound loud enough to draw Fuku’s attention to him, and his eyebrows knit, pausing once again, this time his gaze is somewhat suspicious.

“Go on,” Yunho lifts an eyebrow up, his voice is a little hoarse, and he clears his throat again.

The teenager hears the invitation loud and fucking clear this time, and he nibbles his fiancé’s earlobe before licking up the curve once again.

“Perhaps that wasn’t quite enough. How about…” Changmin pauses, exhaling into Yunho’s ear as he kisses slowly halfway down Yunho’s jaw before dragging his lips back up to his reddened ear. “How about I give you some more details. How about you remember our first time…”

Yunho swallows hard, but his eyes remain fixed on Fuku, and his jaw remains taut, clenched, as the memories swirl in his mind. His cock is so hard its practically stone, and yet there will be no relief yet for him. This is an exquisite torture and he is not about to stop Changmin from continuing. He wants to know how far the teenager will take it.

“Remember when you pushed me over the arm of the sofa in that hotel room and fucked my little virgin hole with your tongue? I bet you wanted to do that last night, and this morning, and…” Changmin pauses, eyes closed, his ass full with the thick butt plug he’d shoved into himself that morning. His voice becomes even more husky as it is now filled with need. “…And right now. You want to fuck my little hole with your tongue right now don’t you and get all messy and wet as you move down to suck on my balls, cradling them in your mouth. I don’t like gentle though, and so I move, and your teeth nip me, and it hurts, but it hurts so fucking good.”

Yunho’s only listening with half an ear now.

Changmin’s half.

“You flip me over, my cock is so full it’s painful and you bastard you slowly lick your way up, teasing along that pulsating vein in my dick as you wrap your mouth around the head of my cock and suckle on it. Fuck, you’re too good and I want to come but you’ve got my balls in a vise grip, your large hand encompassing the base of my cock as well and I can’t come. So close…but you’re a bastard and you shove two fingers into me dry and it hurts and I fucking love it.”

Yunho’s breath hitches audibly, and this time, Fuku realizes something is truly up.

“Are you listening?”

“Out.”

“What?”

“Get out, Fuku-san.”

Changmin chuckles, drawing back as he stares at the confused and now angry man. His mouth is still rosy but his eyes…oh his eyes.

Fuku swallows hard as the lithe teenager turns towards him. The heat those bambi eyes he thought were so beautiful and innocent, is far from it. The sensual knowledge in them, and the lust haze clouding them is so clear that even a blind person can see it.

“Yes, please get out Fuku-san, because I want to be fucked on this table and I sure as hell don’t want you watching.”

The man stands up, stumbling backwards as the heat in the teenager’s eyes turns up another notch, the beauty’s hand dropping to his crotch and rubbing the now obvious bulge lewdly as he sighs languidly. 

“I have never—“

“Yes, you have, Fuku-san. Don’t play with my wife-to-be if you’re afraid of getting burned. Get out before I call security.” 

“But—“

“Oh, and your fortune? You might want to check who caused it before you come running to me again because I am the last person you should be asking for help. Goodbye.”

The sudden clarity of it all almost chokes the other man. He’d always played this game with Yunho, but never did he think the man would drag his pleasure in with his business. What Yunho had done, had cost the man quite a bit to do. The speed in which it had been done, literally overnight, terrifies him, and he leaves without a backward glance.

The door slams shut and Yunho gets up immediately, depositing Changmin on the his table as he strides to the door to lock it.

He doesn’t get there fast enough, his secretary opening it just as he gets to it.

“You can go home. I’m done for the day.”

“But—“

“Go. Home.” Yunho speaks slowly, the command is clear, and the secretary backs off immediately.

The door is slammed and she hears the lock click.

Turning around, she meets the slightly wild eyes of the man who was only just a moment ago, was sitting in her boss’ office.

A man who starts laughing a little weirdly.

Almost as if he’s trying to contain his hysterics.

“It’s not even lunch and he’s managed to ruin me, give you the rest of the day off, and fuck his bitch of a wife.”

Jung Yunho’s Japanese secretary presses her lips together in disgust at the man and his words.

Her boss can do whatever the fuck he wants to do.

She also has a feeling that his “wife” would laugh at what the man just said.

A crashing sound from behind the door has her rolling her eyes. 

This isn’t the first time she’s been to this rodeo.

—

“That’s laptop number two.”

“Changmin, you have ten seconds to strip, or so help me, you’ll be taking the walk of shame in my shirt and nothing else.”

“Shame?” Changmin arches an eyebrow as he leans back on his elbows on the huge desk. He’s already lost his shoes under the table somewhere, and he runs a socked toe up against Yunho’s unrelenting, hard, torso. “I have no shame, old man. You should know that by now.”

Yunho growls, yanking at the waist of the teenager’s jeans, tearing open the button fly easily, before gasping in shock as a hard cock break free.

“Fuck Changmin. Commando?”

Instead of answering, the teenager leans back down, smirking as his toes find Yunho’s nipple and he pinches. 

“Suck me, or fuck me. Either way, I’m about ten sucks or thrusts from coming so you better hurry.”

Yunho bends his head, swallowing up the teenagers length as he forces the too-tight jeans down the boy’s endlessly long legs.

Bucking up and thrusting into his mouth, Changmin groans as Yunho’s teeth score his sensitive flesh, before his lips wrap around and start to suckle at his head, just like in his story. He forgot the old man’s dextrous tongue though. Fuck his tongue and the way it flicks and laves around his swollen glands, Changmin’s body is like a tightly drawn bow, arching into Yunho’s mouth and wanting more contact.

However instead of more contact, he loses the contact instead as Yunho draws back with a gasp.

Lifting his head, the teenager scowls at his gaping lover. “What the fuck now?”

Yunho tugs at the base of the plug and Changmin’s eyes light up. He moans as the older man does it again, and the moan turns into a whine when the bastard angles it and pulls it partway out before shoving it back in. Changmin’s foot finds purchase on the edge of the table as he arches up, on the edge yet again before once again, he is left empty.

Literally.

The butt plug now in his hand as he waves it at the impossible teenager. The sheer size of it, has Yunho a little dumbfounded and the tiny little pucker he is used to is gaping slightly.

Ever so slightly.

A sight he is used to, but it usually comes with a trickle of his cum out of it.

“Fucking hell, you are insane.”

“So are you.”

“Insane for you,” Yunho mutters, unzipping his pants. He doesn’t even bother undoing his belt as he pulls out his weeping cock, fisting and stroking it as he gazes at the teen’s clenching, gaping, butt hole.

Changmin knows the words said in the throes of passion cannot be taken as truth, but the thrill of Yunho’s words, sends a disturbing tingle through his body.

Ignoring it, he starts to mimic the older man, fisting his own wet and weeping cock. “How do you want me?”

“Hard and fast. Turn over.”

Changmin doesn’t have to be told twice, practically scrambling, all limbs, to flip over and present himself.

Yunho knows the teen is plenty ready, and yet the first deep thrust brings a wail that has his ears ringing.

“Are you ok?”

The teenager twists, eyes ablaze. “Fuck me, old man. Fuck me the way you wanted to fuck me last night.”

And Yunho complies.

Hard and fast.

Very hard, and very fast.

Each thrust buries him to the hilt, and the obscene sound of slapping flesh and Changmin’s screaming as he grips the edge of the table rebounds around the room.

He’d have the teenager no other way. His vocalness during sex is not just sound, but words.

Dirty, filthy words tumble naturally from the seventeen year old’s mouth as his cock bounces, flicking it’s dewy precum all over Yunho’s leather inlaid mahogany desk.

Yunho cannot slow down even if he wanted to, the blinding need to come has his eyes almost crossed as his grip on the teen’s ass tightens with one hand while the other searches out a sensitive nipple.

Finding a hard nub, he pinches, pulling yet another wail from the loud teen, before he runs his hand higher up, curving around the boy’s neck. Pulling Changmin’s long body back towards him he bits and nips at the tanned skin on his shoulders, his thrusts are getting desperate as he chases his orgasm, but holding back, wanting Changmin to find his release first. 

Just as he thinks it, the teen’s body bows taut before the energy expands and Changmin comes hard, gripping onto Yunho’s hand at his throat, both hands wrapped around the older man’s thick wrist. The splash of cum goes far, beyond Yunho’s desk and he sees it hit the chair Fuku was on. Changmin’s pulsating body pulls his own orgasm from him as he lets go, growling against the nubile teen’s salty skin.

“Mine, mine, mine.”

—

“Guess my story wasn’t too far from reality, huh?”

Yunho merely grunts.

They are both laying on his formerly pristine desk, Changmin the small spoon to his big spoon as they stare out at the droplets of cum on the chair. Yunho has his head cradled in his hand as he nuzzles Changmin’s sweaty locks around his ear.

“You’re insane.”

“So are you.”

“Only for you, Changdol-ah. Only for you.”

There it is again, and the tingle through Changmin’s body is stronger now.

So strong that Yunho sits up when he feels the shiver going through the teenager.

“Are you cold?”

Changmin closes his eyes against the concern in Yunho’s voice, before he opens it. 

“Give me ten minutes, and you can warm me up from my neck down to my cock.”

“Brat,” Yunho nips at an ear, before kissing it apologetically when Changmin’s makes a pained sound. “Ten minutes it is,” he agrees, kissing a bare shoulder before turning back to the chair. “I really can’t believe you hit that chair.”

Changmin’s tone is faintly contemplative as he eyes the chair as well. “I wonder how far I can shoot.”

“Teenagers,” Yunho groans.

_His teenager._


End file.
